A virtual-image display apparatus (display apparatus) which enables an observer to observe a two-dimensional image formed using an image formation device as a magnified virtual image, using a virtual-image optical system, is well known, as disclosed in JP H05-134208A. In a display apparatus disclosed in JP H05-134208A, a liquid crystal display unit is illuminated with light from a light source which has been collimated by a lens, through a polarizing plate, image light of the illuminated liquid crystal display unit is brought into a first focal point by lens group, and the focused light is reflected by a concave mirror, is brought into a second focal point in front of the crystalline lens of the pupil, through a polarizing plate, and reaches the retina. As a result, the user can observe an image.